Situations arise where an officer or other person would like to send a message to an offender who is being monitored by an offender monitor. If the offender is not carrying a conventional cell phone or the offender's cell phone is not operational due to depleted batteries or another issue, then communicating with the offender may not be feasible with conventional technologies.
Accordingly, need exists for communicating reliably with offenders who are being monitored by offender monitors. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would improve offender-monitoring programs.